Forbidden
by XxHoodie the ProxyxX
Summary: When Byrne becomes a human on his birthday, he realizes that's not the only one he got. A young lady at the age of twenty two falls in love with him and he likes her too. But Link and Byrne had become friends and the girl was Link's sister. And he made it forbidden. Can the family bond stay strong between her and Link? Or will it crumble and fall into pieces? UNDER CONSTRUCTION BTW
1. ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!

Time setting: One year after Malladus was defeated

Important event: Link and Byrne became friends since he was a spirit, Link and Zelda started dating

Byrne's Point of View (P.o.V)

Trapped.

That's what I was.

Just plain trapped outside of my own body.

This was the case: I couldn't move my arms or legs, wasn't heard, defied gravity (kinda cool actually), was blue and purple, and sure as hell couldn't be seen by anyone, the exception being Link, my friend. My only friend to be exact. Most of the Lokomos weren't going to forgive me ever! Pissed off Lokomos. Don't want to be in your shoes if you're in that situation. I sighed at myself. Nothing to do...

"Link?" I asked weakly. My voice was too thinned out from screaming. I can't do anything and now we're in another crisis.

Ganondorf.

The bastard's been terrorizing Link's family for generations. Can I do anything to help? No! I'm a useless spirit.

"Yes?" He responded grouchily. He and Zelda were bitching at each other over _me!_ And now he may break up with the princess!

"Where are we going? I could've sworn we passed the Tower of Spirits! I thought we were going to crack jokes and beers!" Link laughed.

"Byrne, its your birthday. Stop being a bum and have some fun!"

I scoffed.

"Would you want to celebrate your birthday when it was the day you died?" Link looked at me funny. The kid had the brain the size of a walnut! He IS 20! "Act your age, bozo!" I tried to smack him on the head, but my hand went right through him. Link shivered and trapped me inside a bottle. I flew out. Link laughed.

"It's a surprise, Byrne!" Link replied.

"UGH!" I kicked the ghost dog that always followed us and went to bed.

* * *

When I woke up, we were at the Ocean Realm.

"What are we doing _here?_ I have to admit, the scenery is beautiful, but seriously WHY THE FREAK ARE WE HERE LINK?" I growled. I was very grouchy when I woke up. Like always. Link ignored me, and I poked him. This was a decoy. I whipped around to find Link. I started to talk, but he interrupted.

"Byrne, this is your birthday present!" Link stated cheerfully. I opened my mouth, but was interrupted with searing pain. I screamed and kicked for freedom, but something on my head was tightening onto me. I was going to fall asleep. My eyes, they were closing. I managed to make out Link's upset face. "Stay awake, Byrne." And as if I were under a spell, I did. But my screams were becoming louder and more troubled. I still could've fallen asleep, but the pain faded as quickly as it came. I gasped for breath.

"What the hell was that for?" I snapped angrily, trying to hit Link. But this time, it hit his head. I gasped. My eyes lit up. I began to moonwalk and sing "Celebration Time"

"Are you celebrating because you slapped me hard enough to knock a loose tooth out?" I stopped singing.

"No, its because I'm in my old body again! But where's my gauntlet?"

"I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING, BYRNE! And without it, more girls'll like you!" I then continued my celebration song.

"I'M ALIVE AGAIN! WOO-HOO!"


	2. Link's Sister and Byrne

Time setting: One year after Malladus was defeated

Important events: Link and Byrne became friends since he was a spirit, Link and Zelda started dating, Byrne became a Lokomo again  


Link's Point of View (P.o.V)

Byrne and I sat on the edge of the train, talking. He pointed out that the sun never set here. I heard sirens, meaning lights out. I looked around to see the beautiful ocean. I saw someone swimming in there and asked, "Who's that?" Byrne asked, gazing at the beautiful 22 year old with black hair and aqua eyes swimming around happily with the dolphins. She was so young, so beautiful. So innocent. But she had a secret. If she removed the rosary resting on her chest, her hair became silver and her eyes blood red. But for now, she was innocent.

Like Byrne was when he was a kid.

Until the accident, of course...

But that's another story...

"Her? Byrne, don't get any thoughts." I scorned "That's my older sister, Twilight. 22 years old. Don't even think of asking her out? Got it? Byrne? Byrne?" I looked to see a dissipated Byrne, probably talking to my sister. "Damn."

I began running to the helmets to see only one left. The shitty one. "Damn." I gritted my teeth and plopped the helmet on my head. It smelled like death. Uh-oh. plopped into the water and began treading through the water to save my sister's humanity.

Or whatever she was.

Okay, when I was born, she was 10 years old. She could fly, do magic tricks, shoot lasers out of her hand, fly, and all other sorts of stuff. I knew she wasn't human! I looked up why her hair was silver and her eyes were red. I found out she was an S-Class SUPER MONSTER!

On top of that our mom was a Lokomo. But before I was conceived, her powers were taken away. So she was a vampire (tested her) and a Lokomo?

I'm not messing with my sis.

When I got there, my heart sank. My eyes dropped. My heart stopped. I melted into my shoes.

My sister and Byrne...

Kissing...

"YOU DARE KISS MY SISTER?" I screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Let me handle this, Byrne." My sister spoke evilly. She removed the rosary across her chest. The sky darkened. The moon appeared and turned a velvet red. My sister's hair was silver, but Byrne wondered what color her eyes were. I sensed it.

"Red. Her eyes are red in this state." I whispered. Twilight opened her eyes.

"Link, I'm not human. I can take care of myself. But you need to KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Twilight sent a kick from her legs into my chest and pain seared through my torso. Byrne stood there, in shock, as I flew toward the train. I flew into the caboose and was knocked out.

Big time.

Time setting: Same  


Important events: Link and Byrne became friends since he was a spirit, Link and Zelda started dating, Byrne became a Lokomo again, Byrne starts dating Twilight.  


P.o.V: TwilightI looked at Byrne. He was stunned, as if I unlocked a secret power and he was frozen.

Idiot!

I looked at Byrne and then back at Link.

Byrne, Link, Byrne, Link.

I approached Link, Byrne following close behind. He lay on the floor, his eyes closed, but his heart still beating. I brought him into the train and lay him down. I then pulled out the metal rosary with a blue gem in the middle and put it on. I fell into Byrne's arms and fell asleep.

My life. Huh, not so glamorous as he thought.


End file.
